


Call in Your Little Sister to Set the Record Straight

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Nightfalcon Throws a Fandom Trope Onto Its Head [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dual Blues friendship, Gen, cw: harassment, so you know how a lot of fics have Ahsoka being hit on, well i decided to throw that trope onto its head and flipped the situation a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Rex wants to drink in peace. A civvie wants him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Nightfalcon Throws a Fandom Trope Onto Its Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Call in Your Little Sister to Set the Record Straight

**Author's Note:**

> small headcanon: carnivorous species (like Togruta, Twi'lek, etc.) don't smile like we do - they smile without showing their teeth. showing their teeth is like...a "hey, I can and will bite if you try anything" kind of deal. So to another carnivorous species, it's an aggression display, but when done to a non-carnivorous species (like a human and whatever is not carnivorous in Star Wars), it's a threat display. Along with teeth, I headcanon that Togruta's and Twi'lek's lekku can puff up or contract a bit, whether they want to look big and threatening, or submissive/deferential.

They caved into bringing her to 79’s, but on one condition: Ahsoka will not touch alcohol. She agreed, and here they were, ready to hit the dance floor after a round of drinks.

“We’ll take the Commander to the floor, you want to come with us, Captain?” Fives asked. Rex shook his head. The last battle wasn’t the worst one he’d seen, but it’s been awhile since he was able to actually sit down and indulge in a bit of alcohol. Fives shrugged and he, Jesse, Tup, Kix, and Ahsoka made their way to the dance floor. Rex sighed. He wished he could join them, but right now, a little bit of alone time listening to the club music and the darker atmosphere of the club helped him relax.

That was until some human female slid into the seat across from him. Rex bit back a groan - can’t a trooper have a drink all by himself? 

“Hey there handsome,” she greets before he could tell her that he wasn’t interested in anything but his drink right now, “Want to buy a pretty blonde like me a drink?” Rex notes that he’s seen this woman several times here at 79’s in the past year, without fail, every time he was on leave, she was there. 

“No,” Rex says simply, and takes another sip of his drink.

“Come on,” she bats her eyelashes, “If the Republic’s going to be in a war, might as well get something from it.” Rex sighs.

“With all due respect, I’m not interested,” Rex says quietly. The woman raised a brow.

“Oh really?” she asks, “Come on, everyone knows that you boys just want to get out of that armor and into a civilian.” 

“Maybe some, but not all of them,” he says as calm as he can, feeling his cheeks heat up at her words. He subtly presses a button on his comlink, hoping that Ahsoka would notice the call and figure out what was going on. He glances to the dance floor, where he sees her dancing nimbly, uninhibited by alcohol, while the rest of the _vode_ try to keep up with her. She turns her head towards her comlink and manages to pass it off as a dance move, but by then, Rex turns his attention back to the civilian.

“Come on, I know you want this,” she says, moving slightly to show off her outfit - a standard clubbing outfit, Rex thought. He suppressed an eyeroll and took another sip of his drink.

“No, I don’t,” Rex said, “Please leave me alone.” He took another sip and turned away slightly. Suddenly her hand slammed down on the table and he jumped in surprise.

“Come on! I’ve seen you for the past year and no one’s been successful in snagging you!” she cries.

“It’s because I’m _not interested_ ,” Rex snarls, and the woman giggles.

“Come on, I just want to one-up my friends,” she says, “Get the most aloof trooper - “ 

“Don’t be disgusting,” Ahsoka’s voice cuts in as she steps out from the shadows behind the woman. The woman yelps and turns to glare at Ahsoka, who walks around her to sit down next to Rex.

“Who are you? His underage girlfriend?” the woman asks accusingly. Ahsoka’s lekku stripes pale for a moment, before her lekku flares.

“Ew, no, don’t be gross, he’s my _ovi’vod_ ,” Ahsoka nearly snarls, before schooling her face into a neutral expression, “What’s this about finding the most aloof trooper?” 

“Just a competition between me and my friends,” the woman says, flicking her wrist, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Maybe, but at least I understand when someone is trying to say ‘no’ in the most polite way,” Ahsoka said. The woman’s eyes narrow.

“Was he? He’s just playing hard to get.” the woman sneers. 

“No, I wasn’t,” Rex says. 

“There you go,” Ahsoka says, mirroring the woman’s wrist flick, “Now leave us.”

“Yeah right. You’re pretending to not be his girlfriend because if you were his girlfriend, I could make you disappear.” 

“Was that a threat?” Ahsoka asked, almost amused as Rex was as he could barely keep himself from laughing. Commander Tano, slayer of an akul before the age of thirteen, commander of the 501st Legion, Padawan of Master Skywalker, survivor of the Citadel, survived Wasskah, fought Grievous and Ventress and survived - and a human civilian thought she could scare her? Yeah right. 

“No, no!” the woman tried to backtrack, then snapped, “Just leave already!” Ahsoka raised a brow and then tipped her head back slightly and yawned, and Rex can’t help but smirk at the expression on the woman’s face morphed from haughty to fearful as Ahsoka revealed sharp teeth, her canines glinting in the lights of the club. Ahsoka’s lekku expanded slightly as she showed off her canines, and left her lekku in a puffed-up state even when she closed her mouth. 

“I advise that you leave,” Rex said calmly, “Togruta are venomous after all.” The woman glances from Ahsoka to Rex, considered Rex’s words, and back to Ahsoka again, before standing up and glaring at both of them. She leaves, and Rex lets out a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked, turning concerned blue eyes towards him, her lekku deflating.

“I’m alright, _vod’ika_ ,” Rex said, trying to brush it off. He wasn’t rattled per say, that woman couldn’t do anything to him if she tried, but he didn’t want to think about it any further. 

“You don’t have to pretend with me, Rex,” Ahsoka said, “If you or the _vode_ ever experience anything like this, you are more than welcome to talk to me about it, I will always lend a montral to you.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Rex said, “And I guess…you could say it bothered me, but it’s fine, right? I’m not physically hurt.”

“Rex, you may have gotten out of that one physically unscathed, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect you at all,” Ahsoka said. 

“I know, Commander,” Rex said softly, then admits, “I just didn’t know it was like that.”

“The Kaminoans didn’t teach you any of this, didn’t they?” Ahsoka asked. Rex snorted.

“The long-necks didn’t think we’d even be in these situations,” Rex said, “It was when the Republic realized that we had physical urges like everyone else did they teach us how to act around civilians and what might happen to us. Never thought I’d use that particular piece of training.”

“It’s not exactly something you could practice, that’s for sure. And it’s something I wouldn’t wish on the worst of my enemies.” Ahsoka said, “You going to stay here and have some alone time or do you want to go back to base?” Rex thinks about it.

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for tonight,” Rex said, “Go back to the _vode_ , I’ll be fine.” Ahsoka quickly looks around the club, and then closes her eyes in concentration.

“That woman, I think she left the club, but from what the Force is telling me, she’s outside,” Ahsoka said when Rex raised an eyebrow. 

“So I should stay here and wait for her to leave. Woman’s got to have a life outside of hitting on uninterested people, right?” Rex asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

“Doubt it.”

“Alright, you can walk me back to the barracks,” Rex said after a moment, “Honestly if she even tries to bother us, please show her your fangs. It’ll make my night.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“They’re not _fangs_ , they’re canines,” Ahsoka said with a chuckle as they both got up.

“Same difference, you’re venomous,” Rex responded, and they made their way out of 79’s, Ahsoka giggling and shaking her head. They spot the woman a minute after leaving 79’s, and they both stop laughing. The woman glares at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka raises a brow at her. She takes another step and Ahsoka only smiles with her teeth, and the woman steps back. Ahsoka and Rex keep walking, and remain unbothered all the way to the barracks. 

“Thanks for walking me back, Commander,” Rex said, “I’ll be fine, go back to the boys.” 

“Alright Rex, but you know I’m always open if you need to talk,” Ahsoka said, turned and walked away. 

“Will do, Commander, will do,” Rex said, and watched as Ahsoka walked back to 79’s. Turning on his heel, he headed into the barracks. He couldn’t help but wonder though, if he didn’t call in Ahsoka, or didn’t let Ahsoka walk him back.

He decided it was best to not dwell on such possibilities, and decided it was best to keep moving forward. No need to think about what could’ve happened if the best possible thing happened, after all.


End file.
